<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urahara Shoten by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214820">Urahara Shoten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat, F/M, Mornings, Other, POV Urahara Kisuke, Sunrises, flashfic, urahara shoten - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara si sveglia e osserva chi gli sta accanto, ammirando la bellezza di Yoruichi alle prime luci del mattino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urahara Shoten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Una luce dorata entra dalla finestra, accarezzando le curve sinuose della donna; la pelle scura assorbe la luce e il calore, i capelli violacei le ricadono morbidi ma ribelli sulla schiena, mentre dorme raggomitolata su se stessa, accoccolata sul cuscino vicino al suo. È nuda, come ogni volta che si addormenta in forma di gatto, ma Kisuke Urahara sa che a lei non importa.</p><p><br/>
È bello vederla tornare, la notte, vederla aspettare che lui gli apra la finestra per farla entrare, vederla raggomitolarsi sul letto e attendere che anche lui si sdrai e la coccoli, poco prima di addormentarsi.</p><p><br/>
È una routine che hanno preso da diverso tempo, da quando lui è confinato nel mondo terreno. L’Urahara Shoten è il loro mondo, il luogo entro il quale tutto il resto non esiste, a parte loro.</p><p><br/>
Yoruichi apre un occhio felino, l’iride dorata si fissa sul volto di Kisuke, cogliendolo a fissarla alle prime luce del mattino. Lei, dopo aver mormorato un sottile “<em>buongiorno</em>”, svolge le membra e si stiracchia, senza distogliere lo sguardo, gli sorride e si alza dal letto.</p><p><br/>
Lo shinigami fa passare lo sguardo sul corpo di lei, senza malizia, ma con pura e semplice ammirazione, la shinigami lo sa, lo lascia fare; poi sospira, si stiracchia ancora e diventa improvvisamente animale: un sinuoso gatto nero dagli occhi splendenti come due monete d’oro osserva l’uomo e attende. Kisuke sospira.</p><p><br/>
È arrivato il momento di aprire il negozio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/239 parole/</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>